You'll Be Safe Here
by DeityRexene
Summary: She believes that each day is a treasure of life given by heaven. But what will happen if bad omens catch her… and her sun faded away little by little as the day past… to see only eternal darkness. Will she be able to continue to treasure each day?
1. intro: Summary

**You'll Be Safe Here**

**DISCLAIMER:** Me, Ako, I, Deity Rexene don't own Gakuen

**Mikan**: _Ohayo everyone!_

**Natsume** _Urusai__! A__ loud-mouth pig__ makes my ears ache_

**Mikan** _you're so rude__…_ pouting

**Rexene:** _Magandang__Umaga_ Approaching them

**Natsume** _here's another idiot_

**Rexene:** _(heard)… of coarse I'm not_

**Natsume** _yes you do!_

**Rexene:** _I'm not!!_

**Natsume** _now I wonder which is more __idiot__… is it __Mikan__ or YOU?_

**Mikan**: _The nerves… how dare__ you accused Rexene, an __**idiot**_

**Natsume** _so you already accepted that you are more idiot than her?_ He teased

**Mikan**: _grrrrrrrr__Of coarse I'm not_

**Natsume**_ if you're not, then are you trying to tell that…_ he paused and look forward to Rexene

**Mikan**: _I didn't say that!!!_

**Rexene:** _enough of you two_Her eyes are no where to found coz already covered by her fringe

Both Mikan & Natsume's stop arguing

**Rexene:** _don't __speak almighty Natsume__… __coz you're not__…__ never was, isn't?_ Smirked and give evil eye to him

**Natsume** _hn__as if you are?_ Stared back

**Rexene:** _I'm not__. But I will make your life miserable_

**Natsume** _a little girl like you can__'t__ do __anything__ against me_

**Rexene:** will see about that… Hyuuga…

**Mikan**: _Ladies and gentleman the Staring Contest just begin. Choose your bet now.__ Who is going to win, is it __Natsume__Hyuuga__, the pervert flame caster or is it Rexene the… umm__…__umm…__ the mysterious writer!!!_

**Summary**

She believes that each day is a treasure of life given by heaven. There's nothing she will believe such superstitious, as long the sun arise from its slumber, as long she wakes up each day still breathing and at good health to meet and see her love one's, and as long the sun shine after a rain

But what will happen if bad omens catch her… and her sun faded away little by little as the day past… to see only eternal darkness. Will she be able to continue to treasure each day?

**Introduction**

Friday the 13th. Many believes that spirits are more powerful on this date so they prefer to stay home and let the day past because they fear spirits may catch them and bring bad omen or disaster for the rest of their year. Despite everything a brunette girl doesn't believe on such superstitious belief. She believes that each day is a treasure of life given by heaven. There's nothing she will believe such superstitious, as long the sun arise from its slumber, as long she wakes up each day still breathing and at good health to meet and see her love one's, and as long the sun shine after a rain

But what will happen if bad omens catch her… and her sun faded away little by little as the day past… to see only eternal darkness. Will she be able to continue to treasure each day?


	2. Chapter 1: A Nightmare on Friday da 13th

* * *

**You'll Be Safe Here**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:

Ang kwentong ito ay mga kathang-isip lamang at ang bawat karakter ay pawing hiram lamang mula sa original na komiks na pinamagatang Gakuen Alice.

In short I do not own anything specially Gakuen

* * *

**Chapter ****1: ****A Nightmare on **_**Friday **__**da**__** 13**__**th**_

_"__Kawaii__"_ Screamed by a certain brunette girl at every store of Central Town. She really attracts many attentions along the road.

_"__I think I should go somewhere else_." It's Mikan's raven haired best friend (Hotaro) being annoyed and humiliated AGAIN by Mikan's action.

_"__Oi__Hotaro__ where you going__"_she asked innocently

_"…" _she turned around and without a single word, she walks away

_"HOTAROOOOO!!!!!__ WAIT FOR ME…!__"_ as she tries to catch up to her BF

_"__don't__ follow me, idiot!"_ as she pulled out something from her pocket.

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

_**AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! **_As the bullet hit her so hard

Yes you guessed it, Hotaro just pulled out her infamous baka gun and hit Mikan sending her flying at the far edge of Central Town. (poor Mikan -)

_"__That__ will do"_ still emotionless as she place her baka gun back. The people who witness what just had happen, back off as the raven haired girl move forward.

**Back to ****Mikan**

_"H__…__o…t…a…r…o…"_ she mutter as she shake her head and regain her composure as she tries to remember what just had happen.

_**Flashback**_

_"__Oi__Hotaro__ where you going"_

_"…" she turned around and without a single word she walks away_

_"HOTAROOOOO!!!!!__ WAIT FOR ME…!" as she tries to catch up to her BF_

_"__Don't__ follow me, idiot!" as she pulled out something from her pocket._

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

_**End of flashback**_

"_Hotaro__, so mean__!"_ scratch her head upon remembering

_"__Now__ where should I go then?__"_ Poor Mikan landed in the part of town where she never been before. She starts walking to her left hoping that she'll find her way back. Wondering around she end up standing in front of a _manghuhula_ (a fortune teller)

_"__oh__, this is great. Umm, I still have lots of time to roam around before sunset."_ Actually it's already 4 in the afternoon and as the clock strike 6 the darkness will envelop the world.

_"Central town is huge, well I'm sure I __can go back to dormitory on time, I __believe__!"_ convincing her self.

Time passes so fast. After an hour… she couldn't yet found herself way back. She can feel the loud beat of her heart as she look at the tangerine skies soon to be filled by darkness. Her eyes start to blur as liquids form on her eyes and slowly flowing through her checks. She wipes her tears confused of why the hell she is crying for crying out loud. She starts to hold herself as it begins trembling involuntarily. As ANXIETY takes control over her. As she felt something they called FEAR of unknown? A sudden forewarning of bad omen flashed her transparent mind.

**The Forewarning**

Her environment suddenly changes to total darkness. It was so silent and damp cold. Then a sudden flashed of event whirling inside her head. It happens so fast that her mind can't accommodate to register it properly. She hears someone crying then shouting, buildings collapse, heavy rain accompanied by strong wind, she sees corpse everywhere. She sees widespread destruction, distress, misfortune, graves and total failure. Everything she sees, FEAR were the only thing that registered.

_"What the hell is going on!!!?"_ so confused that her finger involuntarily trembles as her hand tries to hold her body consecutively to control her shivering (shivering from fear not cold! )

_"__Mikan__"_ a soothing voice that is so familiar to her but can't remember. She turned her head to see nothing. She shakes her head knowing that it was only her imagination.

_"__Mikan__"_ somebody called her again

No it couldn't be just my imagination, somebody is calling me she though.

_Who's there? Show yourself?_

_"__Mikan__ … over here"_ then a huge door appeared next to her

She slowly opened and walks inside. Behind the door was a huge room, it was dark indeed, you can only see a long red carpet leading a way to the center of the room. She takes a long deep breath before forwarding. She intimately followed where the voice came from and ending with another door. But this is much smaller than the first one. She gentle open it not making any sound and step inside only to find herself lock.

_"__Mikan__"_ the voice is so near

_"Who are you? Show you're self?_ She demanded

_"Over here __Mikan__"_

She stepped forward little by little, her hands supporting her chest that is where her heart pumping so hard. She moved forward cautiously until she saw somebody at the center…

She moved closer to the figure giving only 4 meters distance. She tries to figure out who is the girl, but failed. She can't see her face because she is backing her.

_What is she doing here alone in the dark? She seems familiar but I don't remember…_

_Mikan__…_ the girl said monotonously

_Her voice, I know that voice! I heard her voice before!_ She though in silent

_"Who are you?" _

_"…"_

_"__Hey__, are you__ some kind of deaf?"_ said by irritated Mikan.

_"…" Still no answer _

She attempted to move forward but stop in an instances when something red thing on the girl foot caught her eyes.

_"__blood__?"_ her anxiety arises once again.

"pity, isn't"

Confused of what she is saying.

_"__What__ are you saying"_ she acted normal as if she never fear blood and move closer to the girl.

Her body trembles. There is someone laying on the floor, a girl bathing on her own blood! Stunned by the seen, she looked closely trying to figure out who would it be?

"_N…O…__!" _she muttered in denial as she recognized who is it.

"No, this can't be!...

_**NO**__ Scream roaring in a 2-star room was heard. She is laying flat on bed. Her eye that was once tightly shut is now wide open. Seed of water is form all over her face. Her chest goes up and down vigorously gasping for more air (panting). Her body is shaking. Gentle she pulled herself to sit and wrapped her arms around her knees, trying desperately to stop their trembling. It takes time before her snap to reality…_

___It was __only a nightmare__…__a nightmare…_it sounds more convincing her self than clarifying it.

___A bad Dream … _tears flow continuously  


* * *

_**Next:**_

_**Chapter ****2:**** D E J A V U**_

_**GOOD DAY! EVERYBODY!**_

_**by Deity Rexene **_


End file.
